


Famous

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe, F/M, Famous, au yeah august, famous au, ml au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: AU Yeah August Day 7: Famous





	Famous

 

“Nath, come on! We’re going to be late!”

Chloé stood by the door of their hotel room, clicking her heel against the tile loudly to make sure he would hear it.

“I thought you said we were supposed to be late.” She rolled her eyes and turned to check herself in the full body mirror one last time—one could never look _too_ perfect after all.

“Yes, _fashionably_ late. _Fashionably._ Not _actually_ late.”

Her black, knee-high stiletto boots were still just as sexy as they had been when she’d put them on fifteen minutes ago. Her dress—a black, form-fitting turtleneck adorned with gold floral embroidery up the side—didn’t have a single wrinkle in sight, but still she smoothed her hands over the lengths of her arms and the front of her body, down to where the hem cut off mid-thigh. Her hair was combed to perfection and wrapped up in a flawless bun that had enough bobby pins hidden in it that it would take the full force of a hurricane to pull it loose. She checked to make sure her gold eye shadow was holding in place and her wings were perfectly even and sharp. And her lipstick—her favorite blood red liquid lipstick that she’d managed to get on sale last February—was crisp and sharp, looking as deadly as ever on her lips.

Nathaniel stepped out of the bathroom a moment later looking gorgeous in his slim-fit black suit, the top two buttons of his white shirt still undone and his gold silk tie clasped in his hands as he struggled to tie it.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, a scowl affixed to his features as he fiddled with the thing. “I don’t think I’ve had to tie one of these since cotillion.”

“Here,” she said, stepping forward and swatting his hands away. “Let me do it.”

“Thanks,” he sighed. Sparing a glance at his face, she pursed her lips.

“If you keep worrying so much, you’ll get wrinkles and I’ll dump you.”

She smiled out of the corner of her lips as that coaxed a tiny laugh out of him. “Sorry,” he said again. “I just really hate formal events, and this one…”

“Actually matters?”

“Yeah.”

She buttoned up the rest of his shirt before tightening the tie. “Don’t sweat it, Red. You’ve talked to me about the comics in that impassioned voice you get a million times. Just pretend everyone at the gala is me and you’ll do great.”

He finally took a moment to look her over then, admiring the way the dress hugged the curves of her body and the way the strong colors of the ensemble complimented her skin tone (and attitude). “You’re way prettier than everyone at the gala though.”

“True,” she affirmed, smoothing out his collar. “That’s why it’s called pretending.” The playful smirk she shot him was met with an attempt at a smile, but the artist was clearly still preoccupied. “Okay,” she patted down his shoulders. “You’re all set.”

The words were barely out of her mouth before he scooped his hands up under her jaw and pulled her into a fervent kiss. It was quick, but had a year’s worth of passion and a large sum of his anxiety jam packed into it.

“If you mess up my lipstick I’ll kill you,” she whispered the moment their lips parted, though the threat’s emptiness was evident in her tone.

He sighed with a small smile and she could immediately feel in his demeanor how much that single kiss had put him at ease. “You know,” he breathed, pressing his forehead against hers, “I always thought that if I went to an event like this it would be as your date. I didn’t expect to be the famous one.”

She laughed. “Excuse me, I’m still famous. You’re just getting your five seconds.”

He rolled his eyes and finally smiled a full, real smile. “I love you.”

“As you should. Now let’s go before we’re _actually_ late.”


End file.
